


Final Breath

by etherealApostate



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, i wrote this drunk but then again do i ever write sober, no explicit romantic or sexual attraction, well a little romantic. just a tad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealApostate/pseuds/etherealApostate
Summary: My first workthrough of what L's thoughts might have been in That Scene in episode 25... will prob rewrite later but hey its good to get this all down lol





	

L ‘s heart had stopped.

He felt himself falling.

He felt himself turning; he looked into Light’s eyes. The descent to the ground was only beginning; L knew it would be slow, if only seconds.

L knew, at that moment, what he had known long ago. Light was Kira. And yet that simple sentence, “Light is Kira,” burned his heart like an untruth.

As his body slackened, his chest yet constricted, as he fell, L pondered the implications. Light is Kira – no. That was too simple. Light was… Light was the basis of Kira.

Kira was the ideal of Light.

L’s eyes, already distended in shock and pain, quivered as Light’s gaze bore into them. For one single moment, he believed he was looking into the face of a god.

 _Are you a god of death, Light Yagami?_ He was inches from the ground. Perhaps he was imagining it; perhaps the sharp and burning pain was leading him to project his mind’s eye onto what was before him, but he could have sworn he saw Light’s face twist into something else, something smiling. L remembered the wide-lipped smile that the Shinigami always seemed to wear, and saw it now on his beloved.

 _You are not justice, Light Yagami_. His left hand brushed against the tile floor, beginning to crumple down beneath his weight.

No, L decided, it could not have been an act. The bells of that day sounded louder in his mind, the clock’s gears turning and grinding loud, and he felt his own heartbeat stop.

Lack of oxygen would give him only a few seconds. He needed to decide.

As L crumpled onto his back, as he saw Light’s face suddenly above him without feeling Light’s arms (though they must encircle his body now, correct? Right? Yes?), L decided.

It was not a lie.

It was despite a lie, the lie of Kira. L’s limbs seized up again, again, desperate.

 _Do whatever you want with me_. _My corpse. My memory…._

And life was gone, in a snap.

L’s eyes wavered, and shut.


End file.
